Old Memories And Old Friends
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: Kagome is dead? Wait she is a demon called black panter. How does she know the famous Youko Kurama and Kuronue? A shrine, what connetion does it have to Kagome past? -ON HOLD-
1. Guardian Awakens

Kagome is 19 years in this story

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

**Thinking**

Guardian Awakens

It´s the final battel between InuYasha and Naraku. Sango and Miroku are fighting Kagura and Kohaku, while Kagome was looking at InuYasha and Naraku fighting. She was waiting for InuYasha to give her the signal. Then suddenly Kagome remembered a dream she had about Midori.

Dream

_"It´s your destiny to be the guardian of the Shikon no tama" said Midori_

_"But I thought I was the guardian already"said Kagome_

_"Your demonform is asleep inside of you, you have to wake it up. It´s the only thing that can kill Naraku" Whispered Midori_

_"I´m a demon?" asked Kagome shocked._

_"You were a panter demon called Black Panter, you was a thief that protected the Shikon no tama, you will remember soon. As a human your destiny is to die" said Midori and disappeared._

End of dream

Kagome woke up from her thoughts and she was thinking of what Midori had said. **As a human your destiny is to die. I have to die? How? **"Naraku" she said. InuYasha and Naraku was fighting very hard. Kagome got an idea. **What if I die, would Naraku die to? **She thought, then suddenly InuYasha dropped the tessaiga and Naraku took the chance. He attacked InuYasha. "NOW YOU DIE! INUYASHA!" Naraku screamed, he looked at InuYasha with triumph. He fired away his attack and waited for InuYasha to die, but he didn´t die instead he saw Kagome falling to the ground. Kagome had pushed away InuYasha.

"KAGOME" screamed InuYasha, Sango and Miroku at the sometime.

Kagome died and at the same time a purification wave was released from her and Naraku died. Sango was really mad and she killed Kagura and ran to Kagome, Miroku was soon after her. InuYasha picked up Kagome and cried. "Kagome, don´t leave me! Please, I need you!" he sobbed. Sango cried and Miroku prayed for Kagome. They went to Kaedes village, Shippô was waiting for his mother to return. He had drawn a picture to her, InuYasha and the rest of the group. Kagome holding him, InuYasha with his arm around Kagome, Miroku with a red hand on his cheek and Sango just standing there looking mad.

Then he could smell her, his mom. He ran out to meet them. "MOMMY! MOMMY! You are back!" he said happy and then he stopped. He saw InuYasha carrying Kagome, Sango and Miroku was crying. "Mommy?" he asked. InuYasha passed him and walked in to Kaedes hut. He laid her down and walked to Kaede and Shippô explaining what had happen.

They all sat outside the hut, they couldn't believe that Kagome was dead. Shippô was really sad and didn´t say anything to anybody, he was just sitting there in front of the fire and sobbing. InuYasha tried to be calm and collected, and didn´t show his emotions but you could see he was depressed. Sango hold Kohaku in her arms, he was back again and he remembered her. Miroku prayed, and then InuYasha growled. It was a demon inside the hut, a powerful demon. InuYasha ran in to the hut and saw that Kagomes body was gone but he saw a demon with cat ears and tail.

He growls again. "WHERE IS KAGOME!" he screamed. The demon laughed and InuYasha felt like he had heard that laugh before.

"InuYasha, don´t you recognize me? I´m insulted" said the demoness. She stepped out so you could see her better, she was very beautiful. She had curves on the right places, her ravenblack hair was very long it ended half down her legs. InuYashas eyes widened. "Ka..Kagome?" he stuttered. "Is it really you?" he asked. Sango, Miroku and Shippô run in to see what had happen.

They stopped and looked at the demoness. "Kagome? How?" asked Sango, Kagome was about to answered when a brown furball attacked her. "MOMMY!" screamed Shippô and hugged her. "There, there Shippô-chan" said Kagome smiling.

"I was only dead for a couple of hours" said Kagome. InuYasha got mad. "YOU DIDNT ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he screamed. Kagome looked at him. "Yes, InuYasha It is me…and I can show it to…InuYasha SIT!" she said smiling and InuYasha fell to the ground.

Sango hugged Kagome and cried. "It is you, but you are a demon. I thought you were a human" said Sango. "Well, it is hard to explain. I can only say this…I have to leave you guys, I´ll be back I promise" said Kagome. She started to walk away from them but got stopped by InuYasha. "You are not going anywhere!" said InuYasha and had his arm crossed. Kagome smiled. "InuYasha, I´ll be back" she said and disappeared.


	2. HotSpring Fun

Kagome is 19 years in this story.

Don't kill me if I spell something wrong…I'm Swedish, and one more thing I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

() I want to explain something

"" Talk

**Thinking**

Hot spring fun

Kagome sat on a rock near a hot spring, it had been weeks sense she left InuYasha and the others. "I wonder if they are okay? But I can't take them with me. It is too dangerous for them." Kagome said to herself and smiled. She got undressed and jump in the hot spring.

In the forest walked to demons, a bat demon, which had long black hair in a ponytail, black cloths and he was holding a necklace. Next to him walked a fox demon, more exact a silver fox. He had long silver hair and white cloths.

"Youko, where is our next mission? Are we going to make it to the party?" asked the bat demon the silver fox known as Youko. Youko smirked and looked at the bat demon.

"Well, Kuronue, I have heard of a treasure in the forest." Said Youko and he waited for a replay from his companion.

"What kind of treasure?" Kuronue asked. "Oh, first we have to look if the rumors are true" said Youko and his smirk grow bigger.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Kuronue asked he was getting very curious and that didn't happen very often. "She is back" Youko said and smiled evilly.

Kuronue was shocked and looked at Youko. "You mean?" he waited for a replay but got a nod. "Where? Are you sure it's her?" he asked. Youko continued to walk and then he turned around.

"She is in this forest, she has a place around here somewhere" Youko said. Kuronue was about to say something when suddenly he smelled something. "A hot spring? And a female demon" he said to Youko, who watch something. They had walked very far and not notice that they had reached a hot spring. Kuronue saw Youko hiding behind a bush and he saw why. There in the hot spring sat the most beautiful female demon ever.

**She was far more beautiful than a angel, no a goddess. A goddess most be jealous of her beauty**, he thought to himself.

He sat next to Youko and watched the demon. The females hair was very long and black, she was grooming herself. Youko and Kuronue looked very closely at the demoness.

She seemed familiar for some reason. They looked at each other. "It's her" Youko whispered and smiled.

"This will be fun" he said to Kuronue, who was under a spell it seemed. He couldn't stop watching the female. Youko walked to the hot spring, the demon turned around, she screamed and disappeared. Kuronue was standing next to Youko and looked around for the demoness but she was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, look Youko. You scared her away!" said Kuronue, he was disappointed. Then he felt a sword on his back, Youko felt the same and both turned around and the demon

The female panter demon was furious. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HENTAIS!" she screamed. Then Kuronue realized, it was her.

The black panter, his and Youkos old companion. "Ah, gome gome Yami-chan" said Youko smiling. "Yami? My name is Kagome, say after me Ka-Go-Me" Kagome said and she put away her swords. Kuronue and Youko watched her. "So you are not the black panter?" Kuronue asked. Kagome walked away from the two demons. "Yes, I am…but I don´t go by the name Yami anymore. And how do you two hentais know me?" asked Kagome and watched the two demons.

**They are really handsome**, she thought to herself and watch them from top to toe. **They seem familiar to me**. "Do I know you?" she asked

"Huh?" was the only replay she got from the two. The blinked and look at her like she was stupid. "Never mind, I think I would remember you two" she said and walked away from them. "Excuse me, but i have to go…Bye Hentai-kun and Stupied-kun" Kagome said and ran away in to the forest.

Kuronue looked after Kagome as she ran away. "Hentai-kun and Stupied-kun" he said to Youko "I guess she meant you, Youko" he said laughing.

Youko didn´t listen, he was too busy thinking. "Why didn´t she remember us?" he said more to himself then to Kuronue. "It looked exactly like her, the smell, the looks, everything!. I even saw her tattoo" _(A/N Kagome has a tattoo on the middle of her back, a pair of black angel wings)._

Kagome stopped, she had reached the goal. She looked at the big wall around her target, a castle filled with treasures. But Kagome didn´t care about that today. No, she must get a book and destroy it. If she didn´t it could kill her.

She jumped up on the wall and looked after guards. "Strange" she said. "There should be guards here" she looked around and saw why nobody guarded this bit of the big wall. The owner of the castle is having a party, and all the high class demons were there. Kagome smirked and jumped down and walked up to the tower she had heard that the book was hidden.

Kagome opened the door, she went in and saw the book. "No one will find out about IT" she said and picked up the book, she looked at it. "But this isn´t the book" she said "It´s a tr" she could feel her powers leave her body and everything went black.


End file.
